Namiętność
by Anna Vailley
Summary: Bo nawet Haizaki w nocy staje się małą, jęczącą dziwką C: / Nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł.


**Yhh to mój pierwszy ff z elementem seksu. I w sumie tylko seksu. Znajdzie się pewnie wiele błędów i brzydko złożonych zdań. Trzymajcie się dzielnie.****  
**

**Chcę podziękować za komentarze przy poprzednim opowiadania. Niesamowicie podniosło mi to morale. Czytając je miałam ochotę krzyknąć 'whoooaaa'.**

**Miłego czytania C:**

Aomine złożył pocałunek na jego szyi po czym wysunął język i leniwie przeciągnął nim zaczynając od klatki piersiowej a kończąc na podbrzuszu. Zatrzymał się tam na długą, przyjemną chwilę, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę zębami. Z zadowoleniem obrzucił wzrokiem powstałą malinkę i powrócił do przerwanej wędrówki językiem. Sunął nim w dół, wyjątkowo wolno omijając męskość chłopaka. Uniósł się i zawisł nad jego prawą nogą. Silna dłoń spoczęła na udzie, błyszczące granatowe oczy bacznie obserwowały rozpaloną twarz partnera, a usta złożyły pierwszy pocałunek tuż nad kolanem, po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Powoli schodził niżej naznaczając wrażliwą skórę mokrymi śladami, nie spuszczając wzroku z zachęcająco rozchylonych ust raz po raz szepczących jego imię. Będąc w połowie przebytej drogi, zassał się ustami na bladej skórze, wyrywając tym z ust Haizakiego pierwszy jęk przyjemności. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, przesuwając przepraszająco językiem po powstałym czerwonym śladzie i kontynuował leniwą pieszczotę, schodząc niżej i niżej dopóki nie dotarł do celu, zawisając nad jego nabrzmiałym penisem. Chwycił go w dłoń, kierując w stronę twarzy Shougo i zaczął składać na nim delikatne pocałunki, pozostawiając mokre ślady, sunąc niespiesznie w górę. Gdy w końcu tam dotarł, zatoczył śliskim językiem na czubku kółko, po czym wsunął go odrobinę do ust intensywnie ssąc główkę. Słysząc głośne jęki, otworzył szerzej usta wsuwając penisa głębiej, aż do samej nasady. Zaczął mocno ssać i atakować z każdej strony trzon swoim zwinnym i gorącym języczkiem, chcąc doprowadzić swojego partnera do szaleństwa. Gdy Haizaki poczuł jak głowa mężczyzny porusza się miarowo w przód i tył, wierzgnął dziko biodrami za co został ukarany lekkim klepnięciem w udo. Wiedział, że mu nie wolno. Gdy Aomine decydował się na dostarczanie mu takiej dawki rozkoszy, powinien grzecznie leżeć i czekać aż skończy. Daiki czując, że penis w jego ustach zaczął pulsować coraz szybciej, wysunął go powoli, na koniec przeciągając mocno językiem po jego główce. Podniósł głowę, rzucając rozbawione spojrzenie na załzawione oczy Shougo, a dłoń sunąca po umięśnionych brzuchu spoczęła na ciepłym, rozognionym policzku i pogładziła go czule. Przesunął ją lekko w bok, na tyle by móc wsunąć trzy palce w rozchylone usta. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie gdy poczuł na nich zwinny, mokry i dobrze mu znany języczek. Wyciągnął je, a przeźroczysta strużka śliny przerwała się gdy przeniósł rękę w dół, wkładając mokre palce w ciasne wnętrze swojego partnera. Usłyszał ciche jęki w czasie kiedy pieprzył go palcami. Przysunął usta do jego ucha, gryząc je i wyszeptał niskim, gorącym głosem:

-Shou... przelecieć cię?

Było to pytanie retoryczne. Bawił się świetnie drażniąc zmysły swojego chłopaka na milion sposobów. Przełożył jego nogi nad swoimi ramionami, ręce unieruchomił swoją własną wysoko nad głową, naparł pulsującym penisem na skarbnicę rozkoszy, a drugą rękę złapał za wezgłowie łóżka. Wyszczerzył swoje białe zęby po czym wbił się w niego wchodząc aż po nasadę. Plecy Haizakiego wygięły się w łuk, nogi mocno splotły się nad karkiem kochanka, a z gardła wydobył się głośny jęk spowodowany nagłym przypływem rozkoszy. Jęk przerodził się w kolejny i kolejny gdy biodra Aomine poruszały się mocno i miarowo, a oczy przepełnione pożądaniem i przyjemnością bezwstydnie zaglądały w jego własne. Łóżko skrzypiało niebezpiecznie z każdym mocnym pchnięciem a wezgłowie głośno uderzała o ścianę. W pewnym momencie Aomine wysunął się z niego, uwalniając przy tym przytrzymywane w żelaznym uścisku ręce. Odsunął się, przyklęknął na łóżku rozchylając lekko nogi i poruszył lekko biodrami. Spojrzał na Haizakiego z przekornym uśmieszkiem na ustach i puścił mu oczko, zapraszając gestem ręki wskazującej na swoje uda. Mężczyzna nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Rzucił się zwinnie niczym drapieżnik na Daikiego i szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem opadając na twardego jak granit członka. Pod wpływem powolnych, płynnych ruchów, przylgnął ciałem do torsu ciemnoskórego wtulając głowę w jego szyję, tłumiąc tym samym wszystkie swoje jęki zadowolenia. Po kilku minutach drażniącego, wolnego rytmu, odsunął się nieznacznie chcąc nieco przyśpieszyć. Gdy uniósł się i mocno opadł wspomagając się na drżących, ugiętych nogach, dostał mocnego klapsa w pośladek. Został zaborczo przyciągnięty przez silne ramiona Aomine, który zwalniając jeszcze bardziej, nachylił się nad uchem Haizakiego i wymruczał:

Shou... daj mi się porządnie wymęczyć.

Haizaki jęknął zrezygnowany i wtulił się mocno w swojego kochanka, poddając się obezwładniającej rozkoszy. Po kolejnej serii bezlitosnych, leniwych pchnięć, Aomine przestał w niego wchodzić, odsunął się i opadł na posłanie, układając się wygodnie i przyciągnął za biodra Haizakiego. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i wyszeptał:

-Możesz dokończyć kotku.

Shougo w sumie do szczęście niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Ulokował się nad biodrami męzczyzny i z głośnym jękiem opadł na śliskiego penisa, od razu nadając im szybkie i mocne tempo. Aomine pojękując pod nosem imię kochanka, wychodził mu biodrami na spotkanie starając się złapać jego rytm. Góra, dół, góra, dół. Raz i raz. Przyśpieszyli, czując że oboje są na granicy.. jeszcze chwilka.. tylko chwilka.. -D.. Dai.. Daiki!.. Ty.. chol.. nnnaah! - wyjęczał Haizaki spuszczając się obficie na brzuch swojego chłopaka. Aomine czując zaciskające się wokół niego mięśnie również doszedł z głośnym jękiem, zalewając ciepłą cieczą wnętrze kochanka. Oboje opadli wykończeni obok siebie, ostatkami sił przyciągając swoje ciała do gorącego uścisku. Jedyne, co przemknęło przez myśl Aomine w tej chwili, to to, że Shougo jest o wiele bardziej pociągającym typem niż za dnia.


End file.
